The invention relates to an integrated circuit comprising a lateral transistor having laterally spaced emitter and collector regions of a first conductivity type, which regions are provided in a region of a second conductivity type opposed to the first, while starting from the surface of the latter the lateral space of the said region of the second type situated between the emitter and the collector regions forms the base of the transistor, the emitter region having an elongate shape in at least a longitudinal direction, and the contour of the lateral transistor being surrounded by a deep insulating layer.
Such an integrated circuit is known from the French Patent Application filed on Dec. 30, 1987 under number 87 18388 (publication no. FR 2 625 611).
It is a limitation of such an integrated circuit that, if a collector is to be realized having several zones, transistors thus obtained show a manufacturing spread, particularly as regards the current gain.